


Hiccups

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Prompt: "If you don't shut up and let me sleep, I going to stab you."





	Hiccups

## ***

Tony stared at you.

You were laid out under him on the couch, how you put up with his weight he wasn’t sure but he was too damned comfortable to care.

“You know, when I first met you I was sure you hated my guts, I mean... that completely worked against you y’know? Cause when I can’t have what I want I usually work harder to get it.” He huffed softly, his chin just brushing against the bit of exposed tummy peeking out from under your shirt.

“But there you were, talking so animatedly with Bruce. Babe, and to hear all those words fall from those pretty lips of yours? Psshhh, I was a goner! And you knew it, when you looked at me I knew you knew it.”

He dropped his head to your tummy, squirming just a little to get closer, his arms wrapping around your body. He froze when you shifted, listening as your breathing evened out again, a soft sigh escaping your lips. 

“Then you talked to me and all I wanted was to keep your eyes on me and keep you talking.” He chuckled softly, “how many time did I ask you out? And you turned me down every time. School. Work. Working with Bruce. The only way I could get you over was to help with work. Of course once Bruce told me you were in bio-engineering field I ate up everything I could find just to be able to talk to you and boy did that pay off!” he remembered how your eyes lit up as he ever so carefully dropped a few conversation starters. 

“Of course when your apartment started leaking or your neighbors were loud I had a quiet place to offer, cause research is completely necessary and of the utmost importance.” 

He bit his lip before glancing up at you, his fingers running along you back making you squirm in your sleep, “I do have something to confess...” he waited a moment till he was certain you were asleep, “don’t get angry, but I know sometimes you can’t pay off your tuition and so I step in. You know how you were ready to drop out and get a job? You were so stressed that week and I could tell you weren’t sleeping, so,” he shrugged and dropped a kiss to your exposed tummy. “Please don’t be angry, I am your secret benefactor. I get them to tell you that it was extra funding, or you won some raffle, some shit like that cause I know you’re gonna be mad and I get it, you wanna be on your own.”

He growled lightly to himself, nosing your shirt up further so that he could feel closer. What would he do if you found out? You’d leave him, but he felt better telling you, even if you were sleep, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Tony, now, If you don’t shut up and let me sleep, I will stab you. I have four chem labs to do this week, a paper and I have to do another lab with some jerk who never shows up...” you jerked on his hair and noted that he had frozen atop you.

“Tony-fucking-Stark. Did you think I wouldn’t be able to do some sleuthing of my own? I found out the second time you paid you jerk!” you squirmed under him, turning onto your belly. This seemed to bring him back to life and he wrapped himself around you like some anaconda, making you laugh as his beard tickled your sides. “Stooooopppp!!!” you screamed.

“Your not angry?”

You uselessly threw your arm back of course getting no where near him and dropping back onto the couch. “I was at first, but I decided I could pay you back once I am done with my schooling. Even if you got tired of me and dumped me we would more than likely still end up as friends and so I could still pay you back-”

Tony pulled you up and ungracefully dumped you onto your back and glared at you. “Excuse me? Me? Dump you?”

You smiled up at him, “well, yeah... you’ll find someone younger, more attractive, maybe with her own money?”

Tony growled and before you understood what he was doing his lips were on yours, tongue slipping past, and you were gone. His hands slipping up your legs and pulling them around his waist made you gasp as he drove his hips against yours, the material of his slacks doing nothing to hide his erection. 

“Dammit, Tony!” you tried to catch your breath but it wasn’t possible when it came to him, he always took your breath away. “Too much clothes!!” His laughter rang throughout the room as he jerked back onto his knees and unbuttoned his slacks while you shimmied out of your sleep shorts. “Wait!” you looked around, “no one will come in right?!”

Tony raised an eyebrow and shook his head, pulling you towards him, “not like they haven’t seen it before!”

“Tony!!” you cried out punching his shoulder as he leaned down to kiss you, your protestations going out the window as he drove into you. It was always like that with him, you forgot about everyone else, they disappeared into the background when he was present.

It wasn’t his money or his empire. It was the look in his eyes. Those soft coffee colored eyes. He made you melt with his eyes, the way he looked at you and saw no one else. He always made you the center of his attention and it was more than you could handle at times. All the love that he had to give.

“Y/N?” his voice caught you and you hiccuped, eyes locking with his, he grinned. He had found your tell, you hiccuped when you were enjoying yourself. It drove you mad, you hated it, and of course Tony thought it was the most adorable thing ever. He wanted nothing more than to make you hiccup.

You held your breath and Tony laughed, thrusting into you a little faster, and when he reached down, thumb circling your clit..

You groaned, eyes closing, back arching as spots appeared behind your lids and you could only cry his name. 

Tony loved it, your hiccups. The way your legs tightened around his waist, when you closed your eyes and gasped. It was better than drugs or alcohol, he could do this for the rest of his life and be happy. “Fuck, Y/N? Tell me... when...”

“Now! ow Tony!!” you cried arms wrapping around his shoulders as you came.

Tony growled, he loved when you buried your face into his neck, the little whimpers as your body convulsed around his, it never failed to drive him over the edge and he drove into you one final time.

You bit at the finger that trailed along your jaw, “I was not kidding about that stabbing...”

Tony’s laughter made your heart flutter. “Would you?” he paused, making you peek one eye open at him in curiosity. “I mean... I could do this for the rest of my life.. but if your not ready...”

“Are you seriously proposing to me right now?” you asked pushing yourself up as much as you could on the couch under him, with him still buried inside of you. He looked sheepish and shook his head looking away. You pulled him closer, lips seeking his, until you were certain you’d die without air. “Listen here Stark,” he winced, “I expect you to take me out to dinner, where our friends will be ‘by co-inky-dink’,” you giggled as he stared at you, “And do something super corny and lame so I can tell you yes like I am telling you right now that yes I will marry you jerk!”

You yelped as he threw himself at you, kissing you repeatedly between words, “you,” kiss, “got,” kiss, “it!!” kiss.

“Tony, I need to sleep!! Cuddles!!”

“Sex?”

You groaned as he moved his hips, “noooo!! Cuddles!!!” 

“Sex? Yes, sex?” he laughed thrusting into you.

Of course, your laughter rang through the air as he pushed into you followed by hiccups.


End file.
